


Jade/Dave "Training" Program

by ExcelDamage



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/M, God Tier, Grimbark, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcelDamage/pseuds/ExcelDamage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Dave won't play along and learn how to really sword fight, orders from the top are there's one more solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jade/Dave "Training" Program

"Okay, okay, here we go!" Dave gasped, landing safely on a platform, still clinging to his best bro, the Mayor, "You're safe now. I thought I'd lost you, dude. Don't scare me like that again, a'ight?" Dave relinquished his grasp on the little man from Derse, who stood trembling, gratitude in his tear-filled eyes.

"You can't get away from me!" Barked a very grim voice, appearifying itself into existence directly behind Dave.

"Ah, shit-" he blurted, turning to face Jade. Before he could make another move, she grabbed the scruff of his god-shirt and teleported the both of them away, before reappearing back on one of the multitude of platforms that now constituted Dave's old home.

"You are going to learn to sword fight for real, Strider," she snarled, the Cutlass of Zillywair flashing into her hand in a burst of green light and yellow lightning, "Or else we're going to have to take some really extreme measures."

Dave equipped Caledfwlch, facing toward Jade, wielding the sword as if ready to finally commence his training. He then turned and casually dropped the sword over the edge of the platform. The two of them stared as the sword plummeted downwards before hitting the lava and disappearing below its surface.

"There, it's destroyed," Dave dusted his hands off on the sides of his shirt, "Now we can't do shit." Jade let out a ferocious howl, pouncing on Dave, slamming him into the floor. She stabbed the Cutlass through his cape and into the ground, pinning him to the floor. "Oh, dude, my cape. Not cool evil jade, not cool at all,"

"Now we're going to have to take those... extreme measures, which I mentioned to you before," Jade growled, moving her face in close to Dave's, "I warned you. Now you've got to face the consequences."

"Lay it on me," Dave shrugged, "I bet I ain't even all that harsh,"

Jade stood back up, flexed her fingers, and in a searing flash of green light and spacey powers, she was completely naked. A wide, ironically Cheshire, grin crossed her face as she stared back down at Dave, "This is what you get,"

"Jade, shit... woah..." Dave stared at her naked, fuzzy grey body. Small breasts, wide hips, and a thicker patch of fur between her legs that somehow made him feel more uncomfortable then the rest of her nudity combined, "You've gone off the deep end big time."

"Oh have I?" She laughed, pulling Dave up off the floor with her space powers, his hood being pulled off as the Cutlass continued to hold it in place. Jade gestured subtly, moving him in closer to her, still suspended helplessly in the air. She ran a hand through his silvery-blond hair, before pulling him in for passionate, rough kiss. After several moments too many had passed she pulled out of the kiss, Dave gasping for air, "You're going to help me like you did three years ago, and we're going to perform my breeding duties together again."

"What like... right here?" Dave asked awkwardly, trying to look around, "I dunno, Jade. I think the Mayor might still be able to see us from here."

Jade rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers, "Is this better?" she asked sarcastically, as they now stood in Dave's old bedroom, several floors below.

"I dunno. I was just saying that to get out of this whole situation. Guess I shoulda known it wouldn't fly," Dave tried to remain cool, despite the obvious bulge forming in his pants, which he could do nothing to hide, "This is just really awkward, you know? What are you even trying to do anyway?"

Jade loosened her grip on him, not enough that he could get away, but so that he could stand on his own two feet, and look around and move his body within reason. She placed her hands on his sides and leant her head on his shoulder, nuzzling the side of his neck slightly. She let out quiet sigh, before lifting her head and looking him in the eyes, "You refuse entirely to fight English, so the best alternative Her Imperious Condescension can think of, is to breed a new human to fight him. One that's almost you, but with a little more,"

"You expect me to just knock you up? Seriously? That's your best plan?" Dave tried to push her away, but found the motions difficulty due to the hold still on him, and instead ended up awkwardly groping Jade's breasts, "... oh."

Jade flashed a wicked grin at him, "Seems you are more than happy to oblige," she let out a small moan as he continued to massage her breasts, against his better judgement, "Maybe we can do this, just for old time's sake," and with that, she released her hold on him entirely, letting him fall backwards onto the floor.

Dave didn't move from where he had landed. His eyes were staring at Jade's feet, small and delicate, fuzzy, and with sharp nails on her toes. His eyes slowly moved up her legs, the wide curve of her hips, the thicker fur between her legs, now slightly moist. He gulped, and forced his eyes to keep working their way up. Her tummy stuck out a little, love handles on her sides, then her breasts, barely casting a shadow below themselves. Hard nipples peeking out through the fur, and then her face.

She no longer bore the face of anger and grimness that she had before. Instead it was plain, trying to hind emotions. Sadness, regret, and just a little hope, in her wide, puppy-dog eyes."Ugh, fine," Dave conceded, dropping his head back down as he got to his feet, "But it's for you, the real you, not for any of this fighting giant time monsters crap,"

Jade let out a smile, like the ones she used to wear, and placed her hands on Dave's chest, gently pushing him backwards onto his bed, where he sat obediently. The bulge in his pants became far more prominent, a twinge of red colouring his face.

Jade knelt down in front of him, and slowly pulled his pants down from the side. They caught for a moment on his hardened dick, before finally coming loose, allowing her to pull them all the way down.

She looked back up, his dick stood erect, bulging veins, and engorged head, throbbing gently with his pulse. She reached out and touched a finger to the tip, sticky with precum, before wrapping her hand around it, and slowly sliding it down the shaft. Dave's hands turned to fists, clutching up the bed sheets below him.

Jade moved her hand up the shift, easing her grip as she passed over the head, before moving back down again. Slowly speeding up, she began to pump his dick, more precum slowly oozing out of the tip. After several pumps, she leant forward, holding it from the top of the shaft, she pushed her tongue out and pressed it against the base. Dave bit down on his lower lip at the sensation. 

She closed her eyes, and moved her head, sliding her tongue along the hard cock's underside, before pulling away as she reached the top of the shaft, the tiniest bit of precum catching the tip of her tongue. She took a moment to savour the taste, before opening her eyes and leaning forward again, this time sliding her hand back down the shaft, and taking the head in her mouth.

Dave just about managed to gain enough control to let go of the bed sheets, and place his hand on the back of her head. Jade didn't resist, as he pulled her head forward, sliding his dick deeper into her mouth. About half way in she took her hand off of his cock, preparing to take it to the base if she could.

She gagged once, saliva escaping her mouth and running down his dick, following its full length before dripping away at the bottom. She took a deep breath in through her nose, and pushed on down, her tongue pressing against the underside of him, his head pushing into the back of her throat, her entire mouth squeezing down on his full length as she tried to suck on him, her lips now at the base.

Dave's precum oozed into the back of her throat, reflexively she tried to swallow, squeezing the full length of his dick in her mouth, the sensation so fantastic that he lost himself in it, unable to let go of his now iron grasp on her head, holding her in place.

He could feel his muscles tensing up, his knees becoming weak, he wanted to cum. He summoned just enough control to let go of her, his saliva soaked dick sliding out of her mouth in a single, smooth motion as she pulled away to breath, coughing a little as she wiped away the strings of spit that still connected her mouth to his cock.

"Sorry about that," he apologised, as his dick's throbbing went down, climax barely averted.

"Jeeze, Da-cough- Dave," Jade cleared her throat with one final cough, "Are you trying to stop me from breathing?" Without waiting for answer she stood up, and knelt down on the bed, her knees either side of where Dave sat.

She put her arms around his shoulders, before sitting down fully, her crotch pressing against the base of his dick. It was her turn to bite her lip, as she looked down to where their junk met. Slowly she began to raise herself up, her pussy rubbing along the length of his cock. She let out a soft moan as she slid back down, her clit rubbing against the full length of Dave's shaft.

"It's good to know you can still enjoy yourself like this," Dave admitted earnestly. Underneath her fur, Jade's skin blushed red. She leant forward, and kissed him, not like the rough kiss she gave him before. This was a tender kiss, filled with passion, and caring, and love.

She slid her pussy back up his shaft once more, then moved forward slightly, the tip of his dick coming into contact with her opening. She held herself in place for a moment, the began to lower herself into him, his thick head spreading her open as it pushed inside.

She let out a pained moan, as she was penetrated for the first time, he was barely an inch in, and it felt almost unbearable, but still it felt amazing. Before she could calm herself and continue, Dave's hips thrust upwards, pushing his cock deeper inside of her, breaking through her hymen, as they experienced their first times, both individually, and together.

Jade's hands turned to claws, digging into his back to try and relieve the pain, as she let herself drop the rest of the way down. Dave grunting at the feeling, tightly squeezing around him. They stopped to catch their breath for a moment, the tips of their noses gently rubbing, as they waited for the pain to pass, and the pleasure to begin.

Dave was first to catch his breath, gently kissing her chin and cheeks and nose until she was ready, at which point she lifted her head, allowing him to kiss the sides of her neck. She slowly lifted herself up, his cock sliding easily out, lubricated by her juices, stopping just before his head came back out.

Jade pushed back down, taking the full length of him inside of her once more. Then up again, and back down, picking up speed. Dave's hands held her butt cheeks, squeezing them each time she came up, before loosening their grip to let her back down again.

They continued, moving up and down, losing themselves in the experience, til finally the kisses stopped, and Dave's hands tightened, "I'm gonna..." he tried to whisper, but the words were barely louder than a breath. Jade merely nodded, holding on tightly as she pushed back down one final time.

Dave's entire body stiffened, Jade buried her head in the nook of his shoulder once more, as he let out a long moan, his cock throbbing violently deep inside of her, thick spurts of cum spasming out of him, flooding against her cervix and into her womb.

Jade held on tightly, squeezing her legs around his to keep him inside of her, his cock still convulsing, the last drops of cum seeping out of him and into her, filling her up.

"Dave," she breathed at last, "I love you,"  
"I love you too," he whispered, resting his head on her shoulder, "I missed you,"


End file.
